Whenever You Remember
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Fluffy fic I found in my old fanfic notebook. Apparently, I was a HarryHermione shipper when I was younger...GinnyDraco is in here too.


Whenever You Remember (D/G H/Hr- Fluff)

"Draco! Where did you put the photo album? Hermione wants to see it." Ginny yelled

"It's on our dresser Ginny. So what were you saying Harry?" Draco said

"I can't believe we're recapping a full five years at Hogwarts," the Boy who Lived replied

"Hey, we didn't like each other. I miss out on all the adventure."

"Yeah, yeah ok. So me and Ron fly smack into the Whomping Willow. Ron's wand is screwed beyond repair, but we're alive. So I'm thinking we'll just fly the car back out of the tree, right? Wrong. One of the branches comes smack through the windshield…"

Flashback

After their fifth year, Draco and Harry had become like brothers. As a test to find true loyalty, Voldemort had instructed Lucius to kill his son; fearing that Draco would become more powerful and turn against the Death Eaters. Lucius agreed and called Draco to the manor one evening during sixth year. Harry, wanting to get Draco in trouble, had followed with Dumbledore. Upon arrival they found Draco tied to a chair and Lucius with his wand pointed at him. Before Lucius knew what was happening, he had been stunned. The rest was history…

Present

"That was the year Lucius tried to kill Ginny…" Draco shuddered

"Yeah, but fortunately, I'm a fluent Parsletongue and put a stop to that." Harry smiled at his friend

"Oh! Speaking of that, I've got something to show you. Kylie!" Draco called

Just then, a stunning image of Draco in female form walked in.

"As you know Harry, Kylie wanted a snake for her birthday. Well, just watch."

The seven year old walked up to the aquarium and, casually as anything, struck up a conversation with the reptile.

"Kylie can speak it too?!?!?!?"

"Ummm-hmm. And I've been doing some research," he picked up a folder, "the library is actually a very informative place," Draco laughed, "Turns out, all the hullabaloo about Parsletongue being the mark of dark wizards is a bunch of crap. A lot of great wizards and witches could speak it: Galinda, Meriwether, Voldemort of course, and, get this, _Dumbledore_!"

"Really?"

"Yep, apparently he learned it as he was studying about Voldemort's life."

"Daddy?" the little girl looked up, "Can I have a popsicle?"

"Sure, and tell DJ he can have one two," Draco told her

"Ok!"

"Ok, where were we Harry?"

"Oh, right, Whomping Willow. So we got out of that, but then who should find us but Snape…"

Hermione watched as her son, James, and Ginny's son, DJ, walked in the door.

"Hi DJ, hi James. Kylie and Cissa just got a Popsicle; you guys can have one too." Hermione told the boys

"Can we have a WeazPop instead?" DJ asked

"Sure, that's fine," Ginny answered.

The boys found the craziest shaped lollipop from the 3Ws and ran outside.

"So, how do you think the men are doing?" Ginny asked her best friend.

"The way Harry tells stories? Probably only on our second year," said Hermione, laughing.

Ginny looked back at the photo album, chuckling.

"Wow, was that us in seventh year? What does the caption say?" Ginny asked curiously

"Tap it with your wand."

Reading: Brunettes have more fun.

"Not when you're married to a Malfoy" Ginny told Hermione

"Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy!"

"Draco Octavian Lucius Malfoy the fifth!"

Harry fell the rest of the way down the stairs. He could hardly breathe from laughing.

"The fifth?!?! There are four other people running round with that name?"

Just then, there sounded from outside shouts of joy. They went to the window and saw their children looking up at the sky. They too looked up and saw their kids' favorite uncles, Fred, George, descending on what appeared to be clouds.

"Hello dear sister!"- Fred

"Draco,"- George

"Harry"- Fred

"Hermione," George

"We have come to you today—"- Fred

"With a gift for all ages—"- George

"The newest addition to the 3Ws—"- Fred

"Behold!"- George

"The CloudMaster 600"- Both

"Built with seatbelts for safety"- Fred

"Speed controls for fun"- George

"Steering out of pure necessity"- Fred

"And flashing silver lining for style"- George

"So please"- Fred

"Ladies first!"- Both

Fred and George each held out a hand to Kylie and Cissa. The little girls got strapped into a craft while the boys looked on excitedly. Fred and George's presents were never a disappointment. The girls flew around with ease in their new toys.

"Born flyers, right Harry," Draco laughed

"Of course. How could they not be with us as dads?"

"Boys! You have not been forgotten!" George yelled. The twins never spoke in a normal voice when it could be helped. They helped the boys into their crafts and showed the children how to use the tag beams. The adults stood back and watched as a friendly game of tag ensued.

"Ahhh," said Harry, "the things we wizards think of…"


End file.
